city of bones in Jace's POV
by nadine belikov
Summary: this is the city of bones from Jace's pov. this is my 1st ever atempt at something like this but hopefully you will like because it was needed! XD
1. first sight

**Hey all XD **

**this is my 1st ever attempt at something like this and yeah the 1st chapter has the same dialogue as the book but it was needed as it was the 1st time Jace saw Clary but i promise the next chapter will be basically all my own work!**

**Enjoy =]**

Once again we were on are way to Pandemonium nightclub as usual i was bored and need a distraction. Hodge's botany lesson had nearly sent me to sleep and i need to wake up and what a perfect way then to go and kill some demons. Pandemonium nightclub is well known by shadowhunters as a place all downworlders hung out. Of course Alec and Isabelle would follow me they always had done since i moved in with them. The first time we went hunting they followed my lead and its always been that way but i think Alec would follow me into another world and wouldn't think twice about.

As we were crossing over to queue up to go in i could see a Vampire using a glamour on his knife as the bouncer looked like he wasn't going to let him in. so he used the glamour to make the knife appear as a rubber sword and bent it and let it flick back. Typical of a vampire anything to make their prey easier to kill without causing to much of a scene or noise.

" there are a few picking here tonight" Isabelle said looking up the queue pulling my gaze away from the vampire that has just gone in.

" i know" Alec was looking at me instead of the queue, i quickly turn my attention back to the queue to double check if there was anything else i missed.

Once we were in the club we are usual set up. Isabelle was scanning the dance floor as me and Alec walk around the building to see exactally how many demons we could see, but as normal we could only see a few vampires, faeries and warlocks. That was until Isabelle started walking across the dance floor towards something, just in the way she was walking with the determination in her stride we knew she seen a demon and she was going to seduce him so he would follow. Of course it would work. Isabelle was beautiful in the way that's she knows and will use it to crush you, and god she did it well. Tonight she was wearing a full length white dress with long sleeves to hide her marks and the way it the dress danced around her as she walks we knew the demon would follow.

Right on queue the demon was starting to follow her and then just a few paces behind me and Alec followed. She checked the area before she went into the store room we have used since we started coming here a few years back when the club changed hands and allowed teenagers in aswel. Once they were inside we picked up are pace and doubled checked the area before we entered the room. Isabelle already had the demon on the floor standing over him with her whip in her hand and the other end was warped around the demon's wrist. Isabelle looked up, "He's all yours, boys"

The demon looked around with pure shock in his eyes which in return i smiled back, " ha got you " i thought to myself enjoying the fact that it would be dead soon and another demon will either die or go back to where it belongs.

I all but chuckled as i went over and hauled up the demon and slammed him into the pillar behind him

and then Alec quickly tied his arms around the back of the pillar with some wire as he walked back around and back in view of the demon, "so".. he started.

"are there any more with you?"

the demon just stood there with a blank expression on his face, "any other what?"

i couldn't help but jump in now as i started walking over to him, " come on now" i said letting the sarcasm leak out just alittle basical saying inst it obvious who we are. As the demon was still looking at us with a blank face i decide to lift up my hands so he could see my marks, " You know what i am."

The demon looked at me then with what looked like to be anger in his eyes and hissed out "shadowhunters"

i couldn't help but smile back at him " got you"

he started to really shake violently against the wire trying to free himself which was pretty funny to see but i could see isabelle getting restless beside me and Alec was still grinding his teeth. I crossed my arms staring at the demon, "so" i said letting alittle bit of acid slide in there for good measure but how could i watching him still trying to break free from the wire," You still haven't told me if there are any more of your kind with you".

The demon still was looking at me like i wasn't what i was, god that really annoyed me when they play this game, "i don't know what you're talking about"

Alec looked at me like he wanted to rip this demons head off himself which i know he wouldn't do he was always the brains and i always rushed in and did most of hunting before he's even got his first part of the plan sorted out, "he means other demons" Alec actually said that pretty calmly and like the demon was abit thick to think we didn't know there would be others somewhere near by, "you do know what a demon is, don't you" Alec continued.

The demon just looked down towards the floor i couldn't help but butt in right now, "Demons," and for effect of the fact the demon was acting as dumb as vampire trying to go without blood, i decided to write the word "demon" in the air with my finger, " Religiously defined as hells denizens, the servants of Satan, but understood here, for the purposes of the clave, to be any malevolent spirit whose origin is outside our home dimension - "

"that's enough Jace" Isabelle all but butted in

"Isabelle's right" Alec agreed with her with a sigh, "Nobody is here needs a lesson in semantics- or demonology" he decided to finish of with.

I know i can mumble on sometimes but god that demon needed that lesson couldn't they see that if he couldn't even tell us if they was any more demons around. I slowly lifted my head smiling towards the demon "Isabelle and Alec think i talk to much, do you think i talk to much?" i couldn't help but let the sarcasm fall into the last bit of what i said i needed to be cocky so i could at lest get an answer out of him because this is dragging on way to long.

The demon looked at me " i could give you information" with a smile lingering on his face, "i know where valentine is"

i quickly looked at Alec who just shrugged " Valentine's in the ground, the thing's just toying with us" i said as i slowly reached down to my belt to get my knife. Isabelle looked at me as she tossed her hair, "kill it, Jace. Its not going to tell us anything"

i lifted my arm up with the knife in hand, the demon looked shocked then scared and gasped out "Valentine is back, all the infernal worlds know it – i know it – i can tell you where he is -"

i have had enough of this everytime they say this. I let the anger flare up in me, " by the angel, everytime we capture one of you bastards, you claim you know where Valentine is. Well we know where he is too. He's in hell. And you – you can join him there" i all but screamed at him.

"stop!" a voice i never heard before, "you cant do this" as a young petite girl stepped behind the pillar. I whirled around and lost grip of my knife, " fucking typical" i thought "demon had seduce a girl but how the hell could she see us, im sure we all marked each other with the rune but we left.

"what's this?" he demanded from me

god i wanted to laugh, how stupid could one boy be, "its a girl, surely you've seen a girl before. Alec" i could help myself surely he seen this one come, "you sister Isabelle is one".

Alec took a step closer towards her as i tried to stop myself from laughing seriously though if he could watch himself right now he would hide away for a week.

" A mundie girl" he couldn't believe what he was seeing it was priceless. " and she can see us"

"of course i can you see" she piped up seeming a little annoyed " im not blind you know"

" oh but you are" i said as i bent down to pick up my knife, " you'd better get out of here, if you know what's good for you"

she shaked her head making her fiery red hair bounce a lot, "im not going anywhere" she said.

God i knew women where suborn but jesh any normal mundie would of ran if she saw a man tied up with three people surrounding him with knives. " if i do, you'll kill him" she said pointing towards the demon. Jesh if only she knew what she was trying to save from us.

"that's true" i said while i was twirling the knife in my hand, "what do you care if i kill him or not." she was starting to become interesting i wanted to know what to know what she thought of it,

"be – because-" she basical spat out " you cant just go around killing people"

"your right" i basically agreed with her " you cant go around killing people" as i pointed towards the demon " that's not a person, little girl, it may look like a person and talk like a person and maybe even bleed like a person, but its a monster" i all but finished off as, "Jace" Isabelle all be screamed my name warningly, " that's enough"

"your crazy" the girl said as she started to back away from me " ive called the police you know, they'll be here any second" it took everything for me not to laugh stupid mundie.

" she's lying" Alec said but it looked like alee was doubtful about it "Jace. Do you -"

he didn't finish his sentence because the demon decided now was the time to finally show himself and break the wire and hurl himself at me. "great" i thought always hurl themselves at me i swear i fucking attract them! We started rolling around while the demon was clawing away at me while i tried getting a hold of my knife and block out his blows. The next thing the demon was off me and on the floor, Isabelle's whip was warped around his chest. I quickly flipped over and drove the knife into his chest. As soon as its blood started to pour from him i stood up and straighten myself out. Jesh i looked a mess demon blood all over my shirt. Great just fucking great i thought! I reached down and pulled my knife out and the demon looked up at me and hissed out " so be it the forsaken will take you all"

what the hell did he mean by that, looks like ill never know until they come for me. Alec came running over as usual to check to me over and then i looked over to where Isabelle has stopped the mundie in her tracks. Looks like she was planning on finally leaving.. yeah right just after everything she's just witness, she ain't going know where. I caught the last bit of their bickering. I started to walk over to them adding to the end of their conversation "the police aren't usually interested unless you can produce a body"

Ha i thought got you on that one lets see what you come out with. She looked at the stop where the demon had "died" and i followed her eye line and looked back at her. "they return to their home dimensions when they die, in case you were wondering" which i knew she would be.

"Jace" Alec hissed " be careful"

i quickly pulled away from Alec as he left his hand on my arm for to long. "she can see us, Alec, she already knows too much" i cant wait to get back to the institute and ask Hodge about this. He's never told me humans could have the sight.

"so what do you want me to do with her" isabelle demanded

i hide the shock of isabelle's words from my face but with a sigh "let her go"

Isabelle looked at me like i was all the demons in the world but didn't do nothing but he released the girl that i only just noticed that isabelle was holding her with her whip.

"maybe we should bring her back with us, i bet Hodge would like to talk to her" Alec said.

Isabelle shot up again " No way are we bringing her to the institute, she's a mundie"

"or is she" i said softly letting a smile play on my face, "have you had dealings with demons, little girl? Walked with warlocks, talked with the night children? Have you-"

"my name is not little girl" she interrupted "and i have no idea what you're talking about,"

"whatever you-"

"Clary?" a worried male voice said. She whirled around to face whoever it was. Obviously someone she knew because she didn't seemed so afraid no more. "are you OK" the boy continued saying " why are you in here by yourself? What happened to the guys – you know, the ones with the knives?"

oh just great i wonder if she would lie or tell the truth. The truth would be funny to see the reaction of this boy and the bouncers he brought with him. She just stared at him and glanced back to where we all stood waiting to see what she would say. She shocked us all. She just basically said that they were gone when she arrived and just walked off and left with the boy. Isabelle was giggling the whole time that Clary was telling them though jesh i wanted to say something to her but that can wait till we get home. I just couldn't stop thinking about her, how she lied to a boy that looked completely worried about her to cover me, us up, but there was nothing to cover for was there. I must of stood there staring at where Clary left because Alec and isabelle all but tried to pulled me away. I mentally shook myself and walked out of the club. Of course Alec and Isabelle followed me i just wanted to get back to the institute and tell Hodge about it, i mean Clary. I started asking Alec and Isabelle questions about how could Clary see us, has humans been gifted with the sight and we didn't know or was it the fact that she didn't know who she really is.

" will you stop with the fucking questions and lets get back" Isabelle shouted at me and Alec all but nodded in agreement. Bloody typical Alec has never really thought for himself he always followed someone else's opinion. I kept my thoughts to myself as we walked back to the institute trying to figure it out for myself but i was getting no where, looks like i will have to wait and speak with Hodge,

**please review i want to know how truly rubbish i just did lol i will be writing the 2nd chapter or more tomorrow depends on how active my day is which is mainly isn't at the moment till i go back to work at the end of the week =] **


	2. Chapter 2

As we walked upto the institute mundanes just walked pasted thinking it was an abandon church but that was the glamour, behind the glamour the institute was an amazing old mansion which could hold upto 200 shadowhunters easily and had so many floors when i first arrived i kept getting lost as i wanted to explore to see what possibly could be hidden in this place. It was mainly bedrooms all en-suite but at night i mainly go upto hodge's greenhouse on the roof. It was truly amazing up there at night all different kind of flowers and plants and the glass roof letting all the different lights of new York seep in lighting up them up. It was the place i went to think to when i was home before my dad died and i was sent here to be looked after by my godfather and his family as they run this institute in new York.

As we walked into the building i went straight to my room to changed out of my shadowhunters gear which is all black which i must admit i looked good in. im not just saying that because im big headed i always tended to win over girls in the gear. They seen it as a hard look as if i was a hard man. If only they knew. I wonder what Clary thought of me.

"_why are you thinking about her,remember what you are"_

the voice at the back of my head spoke sounding a lot like my father i think its been to long since i heard his voice im slowly forgetting what it sounds like.

As i walked into my room before Alec or Isabelle could bomb bared me with questions about if we should tell Hodge or not. I quickly locked my door so they wouldn't come in. i looked around my room and i didn't have a lot of my own things here. I was sent here with just my clothes and that's it. Well apart from my toy solider i given to Max, Alec and Isabelle's younger brother a few years after i moved in because he couldn't stop looking at it and i was getting abit to old for it, but apart from that whatever was in my room the Lightwood's have gave or brought me. I never asked for much all i wanted was my knifes and daggers and to hunt.

After i had a quick shower and got changed into jeans and t-shirt i went to find Hodge before Alec and Isabelle did, but as soon as i walked into the library Hodge was already sitting down at the desk with a book closed with a bookmarker in place and Alec and Isabelle talking to him. Oh great they got there before fucking typical cant they keep their mouths shut for five minutes i wanted to explain tonight to Hodge.

As i walked over to them Alec and Isabelle heard me coming and turned around to face me, both had that look of "im sorry" but Alec looked abit more cocky as to say "ha i got here before you".

"so what have you told him so far" i ask them both while falling into the armchair letting my legs dangle over the arm and placing my arms behind my head.

" well we told him that the mundie followed us into the store room basically tried stopping us from killing the demon and that she had no marks on her and that _you_ let her go" Isabelle piped up starring at me trying to make me feel guilty for it.

" so basically you told him everything near enough" i said casually, i will be bringing Clary here, well hopefully. Iav got a feeling Hodge wants to meet her just by the look on his face.

" what do you mean near enough?" Hodge ask me.

"well" i continued well getting up and walking toward his desk, " i asked her a few questions before we, i mean, Isabelle let go of her. She's apparently hasn't seen any downworlder or shadowhunters before, she basically thought we were normal humans until she seen the demon die"

" _you_ _killed_ infront of a mundane!" Hodge all be screamed out at me, "what if she goes telling people-"

"what makes you think people are going to believe her and secondly she played dumb when her friend came into the store room with two bouncers" i quickly said letting the acid seep in just alittle, why was i feeling i had to defend her. This was strange and to clarified

that Isabelle stared at me again basically telling me to shut up. God this women is too complex no wonder she cant keep a bloke or they run away she wants everything done her way and she knows how to get it. A good thing it doesn't work on me. I just shook my head "i think we should bring her here to ask more questions, I've never known a mundane to have the sight"

"yes! I would loved to with the mundane and see if anything could work to help unravel this situation" Hodge said basically grinning ear to ear

"what do you mean situation" i all but hissed at him, i wasn't liking the sound of that and the way he called her a "situation". I'm sure the rage was showing on my face. At this point Alec and isabelle was just starring at me. Yep i was defiantly showing my rage. Why am i annoyed with him for saying that. She's just a mundane, a small, petite mundane who had the most amazing fiery red hair I've ever seen.

"_focus on the mission Jonathan, remember what i taught you"_

i mentally shook myself, yeah the voice was right the mission here was too know what this mundane knew not the fact i was attracted to her. WHAT know way did i just think that. She's not my type. Well i never have a type, women are mainly just toys to pass the time with.

"You know what i mean, Jace" Hodge said pulling me away from the argument i was having with myself. God what is seriously wrong with me. I need to pull myself together.

"yes i do know what you mean, Hodge. So how are we going to go about this?" i asked in defeat.

" well we need her to come to the institute-"

" YOU WHAT, no way is she coming here" Isabelle interrupted with a little bit of jealousy in her voice i wonder what that's about.

" she needs to, how else am i meant to question her Isabelle" Hodge said trying to convince Isabelle that this is what's going to happen.

"Fine, shall i go and get her now then" isabelle hissed out,slightly showing her whip which is wrapped around her arm.

"Not like that your not Isabelle, if you cant do it without using that then im not sending you!"

"ill go and get her" i said faster then normal

" but are you going to behave, Jace we all know your track record when it comes to women" Alec snapped at me.

What the hell was that about, jesh all i was going to do was talk to her and use my witty charm to talk her into coming here. God something as surely pissed him off.

"what the hell, Alec. All im gonna do is talk to her and get her here", _then never let her leave._ What the hell i need to stop this conversation now before my mind says more unthinkable stuff because it was seriously starting to annoy me, I've never heard theses thoughts before.

"OK, OK, Jace you go and see if you can get the mundane here first if that doesn't work then we will think of another plan" Hodge said slightly annoyed with the fact we were arguing over this.

Alec just looked at him with pure shock written all over his face and Isabelle just stormed out with Alec behind her heels. After they left i turned back to Hodge who had returned to reading his book.

"what do you think of the mundane" i sighed

" well i don't know for sure, she might have been given the sight by a warlock, she might have been playing dumb and spying for someone or her sight has been blocked" Hodge said like it couldn't of been anything else but i did agree with him because that's all the options i came up with aswel but who would do this. I just nodded with agreement,

"ill get her here as soon as i can hodge, i want to know for myself aswel" i just turned around and walked out before Hodge could say anything else.

I went back to my room and climbed into my bed. It seemed like forever before i finally dropped to sleep because i couldn't stop thinking about her and i kept having the same argument with myself about what i was feeling towards her and the way i acted infront of Hodge over her. Tomorrow i will find her and bring her here where i know she will be safe.

**Whoop my 1st chapter i did by myself. Lol please review i want to know what you thought of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

When i woke up i looked at my watch it was 3pm i almost jumped out of bed. I've never slept this long before but after last night and the argument over Clary it was hitting about 4am when i finally went to bed. I got up and went down stairs to grab something to eat. Isabelle was already in the kitchen trying to cook. No-one ate whatever she cooked unless you wanted to spent the next few hours on the toilet and nine times out of ten it wasnt eatable at all. The girl just couldnt cook. I quickly ran to the fridge and grab something and almost ran out of the room.

"where do you think your running off too" Isabelle looked at me as i turned around rising an eyebrow at me.

" do i need to tell you everything i do?"

" well what happen after me and Alec left last night?"

Typical i hate it when people do this answer a question with a question and she knew it.

"nothing happen i just asked him what he thought about the mundane's sight, Why?"

"nothing just asking" isabelle went back to what she was stirring in a pan on the stove.

I just looked at her then turned around and walked out. Jesh what was her problem guess ill never know. I walked along the corridor to find church, the cat, sitting infront of the elavator.

"church where is Hodge" i asked him. No im not crazy just this cat tends to know where everyone is and i wanted to ask him if he's found anything because i know he would have been looking through books to find any information that might help us with Clary.

Church just looked up at me and turned around and walked down to the library. I should of know really. There are only two places in this place you would find him. Either in here or the greenhouse. I thanked church by giving him a tickle behind his ear and walked into the library and of course there Hodge was sitting at the desk surrounded by books with Hugo sitting on his shoulder. Hugo was a raven that never left hodge or was never far from him.

"So have you found anything that could possible give us anything information over this mundane" i hated calling her that but i had to i didnt want to show that i was showing some effection of sorts towards her, i had to remain focused on the mission in hand.

"No not one thing" hodge said sort of defeated. " the soonier she is here the soonier i could ask her about it"

"yes i know Hodge dont worry ill try and get her here tonight" i said over my shoulder as i walked out of the room.

I went back to my room to get changed. I seriously need to get some clothes. Everything i owned was all dark colours but i do look good in dark colours and it was needed as you never knew when a downworlder would jump me. I quickly through some clothes on and went down to the weapons room and sure enough Alec was in there waiting.

"Where you going" Alec looked up at me with a sparkle in his eye. I never went anywhere without him with me but i wanted to do this on my own i didnt want to scare Clary anymore then what last night could of.

"im going to get the mundane you know that"

"dont you want me to come with you" he looked like he already knew the answer his lips were turning downwards at the corners

" i want to do this on my own i reakon it would be easier after last night to get her here"

"oh" Alec said looking down at the table.

I quickly picked up what i need and i left the insitute. I hadnt got a clue where to find her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all.. yeah i know its been a while since i updated. But i started a new job and bla bla bla lol basically i just ain't found the time or be in the right frame of mind to write and plus i had writers block. I sooo didn't know how to start this chapter off but i re-read the chapter in the book yesterday and it came to me so here it is =] pleaseee review **

After wondering for a few hours i came across this little coffee shop but it was pouring with teenagers. As i walked past of course no one noticed me i place the rune of invisibility on myself just after leaving the institution but sometimes i don't use it because come on i know im good looking and sometimes i need a release from of this and that's how i did it, but tonight i was on the mission to find Clary and bring her back.

As i looked into the coffee shop i seen Clary walking through it and find a seat.. why is she sitting on a love seat???? i looked around again trying to calm myself down and seen the fact there was no other seats so i let the anger disappear and went inside. As walked through the doors i noticed that little runt with the glasses that was with Clary last night, so i kept my distance from him as i can guess he's going to sit with her. I found a seat not to far away from where they sat and just listen to there conversation. Clary was telling him about the girl sitting infront of them asking her about him and he went green in the face and told her he liked someone else. I clicked on straight away and started laughing because purely this little runt was in love with Clary but she couldn't see it all and looked completely lost when she was naming all theses girls name and he kept going greener. As i started chuckling i cough trying to cover it up but she noticed and her head whip round to face me. I gave her a little smirk and a wave and her jaw basically drop. Was that of the fact im here or because she knew no-one else can see me. I stood up and just walked out trying not to laugh at her but i couldn't hold it much longer. Her expression when she was me was priceless apart from what her eyes shown me. They went from shock to disbelief and then they sparkled at me that's why i had to get out of there but i had a funny feeling she would follow me so i stood outside the coffee shop leaning against the wall playing with the sensor just as she ran out of the coffee shop. I looked up trying to look surprised and prayed it worked

i looked at her with only one thing i wanted to say but that can seriously wait till later she looked majorly pissed off right now which was funny with her only being about 5ft2 and had the petite figure to go with it but she still had curves,_ STOP THINKING LIKE THAT you know you have got a mission to do right now so do IT!._ I mentally shaked myself not for only thinking about Clary in that way but for that fact everytime i need to stop my trail for thought its my dads voice i hear which really shaked me up everytime i heard it.

"your friend's poetry is terrible" it just rolled of my tongue without thinking even though i wasn't paying attention to it, i was to busy starring at Clary

"WHAT" she spat out at me even more surprised then the fact i was still standing here

" i said his poetry was terrible. It sounds like he ate a dictionary and started vomiting up words at random"

"i don't care about Eric's poetry." she was furious with me by now but it looked really cute on her and i was liking it. "i want to know why you're following me"

"who said i was following you"

"_nice_ try. And you were eavesdropping, you want to tell me what this is about, or should i just call the police?"

"and tell them what?" i let a little smirk show on my face. Surely she understood by now that noone else could see me and threating me with that was just to funny for words. "that invisible people are bothering you? Trust me, little girl, the police aren't going to arrest someone they can't see."

" i told you before, my name is not 'little girl,'" she hissed at me, "its Clary."

"i know" i sighed like i didn't know her name i ain't been able to get her out of my head since when she walked in on us with the demon last night. " pretty name. Like the herb, clary sage. In the old days people thought eating the seeds would let you see the fair Folk. Did you know that?" There i go again the nerves babble i always do. Why am i getting nerves around her she is just a mundane, well that's what she appears to be.

"i have no idea what you're talking about."

"you don't know much, do you" i looked at her like a science project mainly because i was still confused by her. " you seem to be a mundane like any other mundane, yet you can see me. It's a conundrum."

"what's a mundane?"

"someone of the human world. Someone like you"

"but _you're human._"

"i am, but I'm not like you." i just said in a matter of fact to drive it into her that maybe she inst what she seems either.

" You think you're better. That's why you were laughing at us."

" I was laughing at you because declarations of love amuse me, especially when unrequited. And because your Simon is one of the most mundane mundanes I've ever encounted. And because Hodge thought you might be dangerous, but if you are, you certainly don't know it"

there i go again, a massive speech when all i wanted to say was the 1st part. God what does this little girl do to me. I feel like i want to tell her everything weather she believes it or not. _FOCUSE JACE!!!!!_. i yet again mentally shoke myself jeez im sick of arguing with my head over this.

"I'm Dangerous?" she looked completely shocked at this, " i saw you kill someone last night. I saw you drive a knife up under his ribs, and --"

she just cut off properly trying to sort out what she did actually see last night i could see it in the way she was holding her self that she still couldn't work out what actually did happen last night.

"i may be a killer, but i know what i am, Can you say the same?"

" I'm an ordinary human being, just like you said. Who's Hodge?"

"My tutor. And wouldn't be so quick to brand myself as ordinary, if i were you." i step towards her and ask if i could see her right hand.

" my right hand?" i just nodded in agreement. "if i show you my hand, will you leave me alone?"

"certainly." i just gave her the answer she wanted to hear, so i let a little smile form in the corner of my lips because i knew i wasn't going to leave her alone even if she liked it or not.

She held out her right hand and i greedily took it to check to see if she had the mark or not. I looked at her blank hand almost in shock. I was so convinced she was a shadowhunters i wanted it soo badly to be true. "nothing, You're not left-handed, are you?"

Clary looked at me like i might be a freak, "no. Why?"

i finally let go of her hand because Iav been holding it a little longer that what i should of done but i only hold on to see if the mark was there or not because i truly couldn't believe it. I shrugged. " Most shadowhunter children get Marked on their right hand, or left, if they're left-handed like i am-when they're still young. Its a permanent rune that lends an extra skill with weapon's." i lifted my left hand so she could see it.

"i don't see anything"

"let your mind relax, Wait for it to come to you. Like waiting for something to rise to the surface of water."

"you're crazy." but she did slowly relax i could see it in her face. Then about a pain staking minute later her eyes went wide. "a tattoo?"

i knew she had it. I knew what she is now. Its just the fact of why hasn't she known and who and why did they restrict her sight. I slowly lowered by arm back down. " i thought you could do it. And its not a tattoo- its a mark. They're runes, burned into our skin."

" they make you handle weapons better?" she was seeming to be getting interested now after it might be slowly sinking in that she might of actually work out who is really is.

" different marks do different things. Some are permanent but the majority vanish when they've been used."

"that's why your arms aren't all inked up today, even when i concentrate?"

"that's exactly why" i smiled on the inside because the fact she appeared to have noticed me more last night then i thought she did. " i knew you had the sight, at lest. Its nearly full dark, we should go."

"_WE?_ I thought you were going to leave me alone?"

"i lied, Hodge said i have to bring you to the institute with me. He wants to talk to you."

"why would he want to talk to me?"

"Because you know the truth now, there hasn't been a mundane who knew about us for at least a hundred years."

"about us?, you mean people like you. People who believe in demons."

"people who kill them, We're called shadowhunters. At least, that's what we call ourselves. The downworlders have less complimentary names for us."

"Downworlders?" clary asked with a bemused looked on her face

"the night children. Warlocks. The fey. The magical folk of this dimension."

"don't stop there. I suppose there are also, what, vampires and werewolves and zombies?" she asked while shaking her head.

" Of course there are, Although you mostly find zombies farther south, where the voudun priests are."

"what about mummies? Do they only hang around Egypt?"

i wanted so badly to laugh then but to be honest, if you only just found out about the downworlders then of course your going to ask that question.

"Don't be ridiculous. No one believes in mummies."

"they don't?"

"of course not. Look, hodge will explain all this to you when you see him."

Clary stood there folding her arms across her chest, like that's going to stop me taking her home surely she would know that.

"what if i don't want to see him ?"

"that's your problem. You can come either willingly or unwillingly?"

her eyes widen and her mouth opened up just a little bit " Are you threatening to kidnap me?"

" if you want to look at it that way, Yes."

Clary looked like she was just going to say something than her phone rang.

"go ahead and answer that if you like"

she just starred at me and the words. If looks could kill, came straight at me. Once clary found her phone she turned around so i decided to pretended i wasn't listening and play with my stele. Clary sounded panicked and was shouting "mom!" into her phone.

"Clary, Whats going on?" but she ignored me and tried punching a number into her phone but the way she was shaking it slipped out of her grip and smashed on the phone. She basically threw herself on the floor trying to see if the phone would work again but obversely it wouldn't as she threw it against the wall. I quickly grab hold of her wrist and made her stand up to look at me. " stop that, has something happened?"

"give me your phone?, i have to-" she was trying to grab at my sensor.

" its not a phone, its a sensor. You wont be able to use it."

"but i need to call the police!"

" Tell me what happened first, i can help you?" she was trying to get out of my grip but i don't know why i had the sudden ergh to help her and protect her. The next thing i knew i had a hand drag down my face and god her nails were sharp. I jump back mainly in shock and she ran off from me. I stood there still in shock for a few more seconds before i decided i was going to follow her to make sure nothing happens to her.


	5. Author note

Hey all

i know its been nearly two weeks since iav updated but just thought ill tell you all its going to be a while before i do again. I know i know ill probs get a lot of stick for this but

my niece as riped up the city of bones book ='[ yes i was not impressed with her for that

i've hit a major case of writers block with that and i aint got a clue on how to start the next chapter.....

and......

3. I've started my own story on Fiction press. =] yes i know my grammar can be rubbish and my description work needs a lot of help but i've been having this same daydream for weeks on end and i need to write it. So go and have a look. My pen name is the same and the story is called night hunter.

Yeah its about a Daemon hunter but thats the only thing i've borrowed thats all the characters and the plot is all my own =D soo please go and check it out and let me know what you think and if anyone has got the faintest idea on how i should start the next chapter off in Jace's pov i would be truly grateful!

Once again ill say my sorries and carry on writing night hunter =D I've already written 4 chapters but i aint got a beta yet :( and i've only posted up the 1st chapter im waiting to see what reviews i get .


End file.
